Sweet Memory
by WeHaveCookies
Summary: Emiko has applied for Cross Academy. One morning,after the once a month nightmare,she gets a letter saying she has been accepted.When she gets there she goes to the library and runs into a boy from the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo.


Chapter 1

The darkness surrounded Emiko when suddenly a face appeared smirking at her scared face. The face,which seemed so familiar,began to form an evil grin. As she looked closer Emiko could see fangs in the figures mouth. Before the unknown person could come any closer Emiko woke up from her nightmare, breathing heavily."Crap... it's getting more vivid."she mumbled. She glanced over at the clock, 5:07 a. m. She sighed and slipped out of bed. She stepped down the stairs and outside, to the mailbox. She grabbed the mail sleepily and shifted through them. She came to a thick envelope and her jaw dropped. She did a double take and ripped it open.

**Dear Emiko Takeda,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Cross Academy as an honors student. **

**Your coronation will be in 3 days time. We are very excited to have you attend.**

**Sincerely, **

**Headmaster Kaien Cross**

The rest of the letter stated the time and place she needed to be, along with instructions on how to get to the Academy. Emiko almost cried with joy as she ran upstairs to pack her things, at only 5:10 in the morning.

-\|/-

"Emiko-sama? Remind me again what your reason was for wanting to attend Cross Academy?"Emiko's private driver asked politely. Emiko simply smiled,"Because they have a good education system. Besides, it's a boarding school and without my parents around I need someone to watch over me." Emiko yawned as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. In just a few minutes the car had stopped at the huge school. Emiko grinned and jumped out with her bags.

She practically skipped past the school gates and to the Headmaster's office. She knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on her heels."Come in!"someone yelled from the inside. Emiko pushed open the door and stepped in."Ah Emiko Takeda, correct?"a man,with glasses and light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail,asked. She nodded happily,"Yes. Nice to meet you! Thank you for accepting me." He smiled brightly and rested his chin on his hands."No problem,"he replied."Always nice to have a bright young student!"

He handed her a Day Class uniform, dorm room key and schedule. As she turned around a girl with short brown hair was walking in."Oh hello,"the girl smiled."You're Emiko? I'm Yuki Cross, I'm supposed to show you around." Emiko waved,"Nice to meet you Yuki!" She followed Yuki out of the building and around school grounds."Over there is the Moon Dormitory where the Night Class lives. It'd be best to stay away from there at twilight."Yuki pointed out. Emiko cocked her head to the side,"Why?"

Yuki rubbed the back of her neck,"Oh, um... You'll see." They continued walking until they got to the Sun Dormitory."Well, this is it. If you have any questions please come ask. I'll see you in class tomorrow!"Yuki exclaimed. She ran off somewhere, waving. Emiko sighed and started looking for her room.'I wonder what she meant by staying away at twilight?'she thought. When she finally found her room she started to unpack. She looked at the clock, 1:00, still enough time before curfew. She headed outside and looked around."Library... Right. No, left..."Emiko groaned. She had never been good at directions. She sighed and decided to go left, considering the school gates were right... maybe. After a few minutes of knowing nothing she came to the library. Smiling, relived, she walked in and browsed the history books. Emiko had always been fascinated with history and such. Just being able to hold the worlds known history in her hands excited her.

She sat down at the table and skimmed the Table of Contents. Halfway through the first chapter the library door opened and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes walked in. He didn't seem to notice her as he headed straight towards the manga. Emiko hid behind her book as she watched the beautiful boy hum happily as he ran his finger along the books. When he picked a book off the shelf and turned around, his eyes met hers. His eyes grew wide and he stalked over to a table far away, across the other side of the room.

Emiko wiped her face with her hand, no she didn't have something on it. She thought of all the possible reasons he would just walk off like that. She put her book down and followed him. When she reached his table she tapped him on the shoulder."Excuse me. My name is Emiko Takeda, what's your name?"she asked politely. He looked up at her and smiled,"Takuma Ichijo." They shook hands then he went back to his book. She sighed irritably and walked back to her table. What was up with him? First he runs off,almost like he didn't want to talk,then he smiles and acts like nothing happened. Emiko grabbed her book and checked it out. Before leaving she took one last glance at Takuma Ichijo then headed off to the dorms.


End file.
